


Those Chosen by the Ocean

by useless_yet_ambitious_potato



Category: 4 meaningless lazy yet ambitious potatoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useless_yet_ambitious_potato/pseuds/useless_yet_ambitious_potato





	Those Chosen by the Ocean

She ran and ran without stopping, fear rolling through her veins. She stumbled on a loose brick and had to slow down to steady herself. Shortly after she sped up, pushing herself harder than before. Her lungs stung with the lag of oxygen. Tears were rolling down her face slowly falling in her wake. Another loose brick made her fall to her knees and she groaned as the pain shrouded her entire body. Heavy steps of a large person running were quickly coming closer. Just when she thought they would reach her, a hand shot out of the darkness in a side alley and pulled her through a small niche into a dark room.

The dusty air tickled her throat threatening to call forth a cough, but she suppressed it the best she could and stood completely still in the darkness. When her breathing eased a bit she turned her attention to the sounds surrounding her. When she closed her eyes and listened carefully, she could dimly hear the sound of a person breathing on her left side. From her right side, she could feel a small current in the air probably coming from a nearly well-sealed door. She was about to take a step to the right when suddenly a sharp light filled the room. Pain shot through her eyes and triggered a dull headache. While anxiously rubbing her eyes, the person next to her moved closer. With a voice, hoarse from crying and running, she moved a step towards the door "Stop! Don't come any closer!" the person stopped, but did not move back. Slowly and with the utmost care, she blinked her eyes in the light and quickly her eyes got used to the light. The room showed a door to her right just as she had suspected and while she scanned the rest of the room with her eyes she made sure that no one stood between her and the door. The scanning resulted in observing several things at once. Firstly, the room was a small room like the ones in the brothels. Secondly, the person next to her was a young woman probably around seventeen or eighteen. Thirdly and lastly, the only decorations in the room was a bed and a small bedside table with an oil lamp and a picture of a young man.

The young woman smiled warmly and looked nothing like an evil assassin ready to engage in a deadly dance of weapons. Without a word the woman pushed a tray of food onto the middle of the floor, the first girl looked skeptically at the tray, but decided to inch carefully towards it. The pleasant scent of rice and miso soup wafted from the tray towards her. With a last look towards the other woman she turned her attention towards the food. The soup slid down her throat and sent strings of warmth towards her arms and feet easing all her tension leaving her vulnerable, but calm. A small moan-ish sound left her lips while she swallowed her food.  When she put down her chopsticks after finishing the meal she once again looked towards the other person and mumbled a sound akin to a thank you.

The other woman who had been sitting at the bed for a while rose to her feed with a strained grunt and flashed her friendly smile. "My name's Caroline. What's yer name?" Doubtful she kept her mouth shut and said nothing, but the other woman seemed unaffected and continued. "I've been investigating those landlubbers for the captain. So good thing I ran into yer." the younger girl raised a brow at her weird way of talking, but just barely enough to be seen by others. "May I ask why that is a good thing?" she asked and flinched violently when the woman laughed in a low-pitched voice. "So ye do speak English," she said amused. Once again the first girl kept quiet and once again the older woman disregarded the other person's silence. "I need ye to get me close to those landlubbers chasing you." By the mere mentioning of the weird followers the young girl shivered in fear and it felt like all warmth had been drawn out of her. It was as if she could hear their footsteps coming closer, and smell the thick body odor of young men running in the heat. Without noticing she had begun to shiver it was only when she felt another person's warmth around her that she came to her senses and calmed enough to stay still. She remembered her earlier question and asked again, "Why is it a good thing that you met me?" the woman looked like she was thinking for a while when she said, "Because ye are a native, and I'll need the guidance of a native if I don't want to end up in Davy Jones' locker." the young girl must have looked confused. With one glance at her face the older woman laughed again before explaining. "Davy Jones was said to have sunk all ships he overtook, so all who are sunk at sea is said to go to Davy Jones' locker." the young girl nodded to show she understood. The other person took a good grip on her arm and said, "Let's go find some landlubbers. She pulled on the girls arm, opened the door and trod out in what seemed to be the inner parts of the red lights district.

They ran through the streets until they reached the place where the chase had started. "This is here." the young girl noted and turned on her heels only to ramble into a large muscular man. All her blood was drained from her head and the last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was the older woman's fist planted in the middle of the man's distorted face.


End file.
